


Экспрессом

by Savannah



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Assistant, Billionaire, Boss/Employee Relationship, M/M, Superheroes, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1525655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savannah/pseuds/Savannah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джаред – блестящий гуляка-миллиардер, а у многострадального Дженсена терпение святого.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Экспрессом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [this train won't stop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/477504) by [bertee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/bertee). 



> Перевод фика: this train won't stop  
> Бета: chemerika  
> Посвящение: прекраснейшей labim.

— Ты неисправим.

Джаред высунул голову из спальни:

— На языке Дженсена это: «Бог ты мой! Мистер Падалеки, вы так невероятно привлекательны, что я просто из штанов выпрыгиваю»?

Дженсен выгнул бровь.

— Принимаю это за согласие, — отозвался Джаред, снова ныряя в спальню, чтобы надеть брюки и ботинки.

Вышел он с пиджаком, переброшенным через одну руку, галстуком-бабочкой в другой, и длинной желейной конфетой во рту. 

— Мне нужна помощь с галстуком.

— Тебе в принципе нужна помощь, — пробормотал Дженсен.

Закатив глаза, он все же пересек комнату, чтобы помочь Джареду, и выдернул конфету из его губ, заставив того глухо запротестовать.

— Эй!

Дженсен швырнул ее через плечо, ловко попав в мусорное ведро, и Джаред, прежде чем пожаловаться, проглотил полную восхитительной сладости слюну:

— Вообще-то, я это ел.

— Именно. Ел, — Дженсен пригвоздил его взглядом. — Прием через 20 минут. Потерпишь до тех пор. 

— Но я не хочу, — возразил Джаред. — Я - мультимиллиардер. И могу есть сладкое, когда захочу. 

— Тем не менее, ты платишь мне немыслимые деньги за то, чтобы я не давал его есть, когда захочешь, — произнес Дженсен, забрав у него пиджак и расправляя его, чтобы помочь надеть. — Твой ум - загадка.

— Завернутая в тако, запертая в клетку из запретов имени Дженсена, — добавил Джаред. — Жизнь у меня такая тяжелая.

— Кто-то должен провести телемарафон, — бесстрастно констатировал Дженсен, одергивая рукава его пиджака и разворачивая Джареда к себе лицом, чтобы осмотреть костюм со всех сторон.

Джаред открыл рот.

— Нет, я не стану делать это за тебя. 

Джаред закрыл рот и надулся:

— Привычка разрушать мечты. Что-то я не припомню этой обязанности в твоей должностной инструкции.

— О, она там есть, — беззаботно ответил Дженсен. — «Разбивать твои мечты» находится где-то между «помогать одеваться» и «не допустить, чтобы какой-нибудь суперзлодей прикончил тебя во сне». — Он стряхнул невидимую пушинку с плеча Джареда. — А игнорирование твоих сексуальных домогательств уже идет бонусом от меня.

— Ты же не собираешься прекращать в ближайшее время, правда?

— Неа, — Дженсен наклонил голову и поджал губы. — А вот твой вкус в выборе пиджаков я ставлю под сомнение.

Джаред покрутился перед ним. 

— А? Он идеально скроен.

— Знаю, — ответил Дженсен. — Ведь это я нанимал портного. И речь об этом. — Он отогнул уголок полы, открывая ярко-зеленую подкладку.

Джаред сам ее выбирал.

— У них закончились ткани приличных расцветок? — поинтересовался Дженсен. — Тебя силой заставили снять с лягушонка Кермита кожу и отварить ее, чтобы получить такой оттенок?

— Мне нравится, — весело отозвался Джаред. — Подобран под цвет твоих глаз. — Дженсен выхватил галстук-бабочку из его рук, заставив Джареда сглотнуть.

— Не задуши меня, пожалуйста.

Дженсен закатил глаза:

— Я похож на Чада Майкла Мюррея? 

Задрав подбородок, чтобы Дженсену было удобнее завязывать галстук-бабочку, Джаред поморщился при воспоминании о своем последнем помощнике. Чад был забавным парнем, но ему хватило всего четырех дней, чтобы он попытался придушить Джареда. Они по-прежнему тусовались и играли в Halo время от времени, но роль Чада в качестве его ассистента в дальнейшем принял на себя устрашающе работоспособный Дженсен. 

(После того, как Дженсен продержался целый месяц, Джаред втихаря просканировал его, чтобы убедиться, что тот не является роботом. К сожалению, проверка доказала, что для человека, в принципе, вполне возможно быть таким организованным, как Дженсен. С другой стороны, Джареда приободрило то, что предметом его грязных фантазий оказалась не какая-нибудь машина. Это было время разлада и метаний.)

— Ты определенно не похож на Чада, — ухмыльнулся он. — Тебя выделяет отсутствие прищура.

— Я польщен, — ответил Дженсен, нанося последние штрихи в завязывании бабочки.

— Должен быть, — согласился он. 

Дженсен отступил, и Джаред оценивающе оглядел его с ног до головы, наслаждаясь линиями аккуратно отутюженного смокинга и розовым бантиком губ.

— Я говорил, как потрясающе ты выглядишь сегодня? Потому как правда. Потрясающе.

— Ты говорил, что я выгляжу потрясающе, когда я по трое суток не спал, — напомнил Дженсен. — Со временем эти слова начинают терять свою искренность.

— Эй, я не бываю неискренним, — возразил Джаред. — Я же не виноват, что ты всегда отлично выглядишь. Просто говорю то, что в голову приходит.

— По этому поводу я запишу тебя на прием к врачу, — холодно отозвался Дженсен. В его кармане пикнул мобильник, и он, даже не взглянув на дисплей, сказал. — Машина ждет.

Джаред эффектным жестом предложил ему руку:

— М-м-мадам?

Дженсен взглянул на него и тут же отвернулся, чтобы собрать все необходимое.

— Думаю, лучше, чтобы наши отношения оставались сугубо деловыми, — спокойно отозвался Дженсен, хватая связку ключей и придерживая дверь для Джареда. — Совершенно нежелательно, чтобы это негативно отразилось на нашем сотрудничестве. 

— Но мы могли бы...

— Нет.

Дженсен подогнал его к двери, вытолкнул, вышел и запер ее за собой, дав Джареду возможность вовсю полюбовался его задницей. 

— Как насчет...

— Нет, — снова твердо проговорил Дженсен, —Тебе на джаредовский перевести? Мы не трахаемся в твоем лимузине.

Плечи Джареда поникли. 

Дженсен похлопал его по руке:

— Обломись, красавчик, — похлопывание превратилось в захват, когда он повел Джареда к лифту. — Твоя восторженная публика ждет.

***

Джаред бывал на множестве вечеринок, где рядом с хозяином все время крутились ассистенты. Они были там, чтобы шептать на ушко подсказки с именами, деталями, деловыми новостями и всем, что хозяину необходимо знать, чтобы казаться вежливым и осведомленным. Было совершенно очевидно, чем они занимаются, и Джаред относился к тем, кто пользовался таким вот подходом, с соответствующей долей осуждения. 

К счастью для Джареда, он был избавлен от подобной дилеммы. Дженсен был достаточно крут, чтобы додуматься до парочки удобных наушников-капель, которые делали невозможным любой конфуз. 

— Набил Ахмед.

— Набил, — с улыбкой поприветствовал Джаред. — Рад видеть вас снова.

Он мог видеть, как двигаются губы Дженсена на той стороне зала и слышал его голос в наушнике.

— Владелец хедж-фонда в Дубае. За прошлый квартал заработал 40 миллионов. Имеет жену и троих детей. Увлекается теннисом.

Джаред прочистил горло со всем изяществом, на которое был способен. 

Дженсен вздохнул. Однажды Джаред видел, как Дженсен получил удар ножом в живот (чего он никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах не хотел бы пережить снова), но мог бы поклясться, что сейчас, когда Дженсен пробормотал: 

— Любит Властелина Колец. Книгу и фильмы, — в его голосе слышалось гораздо больше боли.

Джаред расплылся в улыбке, пожимая руку своего гостя, и завел беседу:

— Знаете, я слышал столько отличных вещей о новом фильме «Хоббит».

Из наушника донесся еще один тяжелый вздох. Он был почти уверен - это был звук внутренней агонии Дженсена.

***

— Так что разработки «Padalecki Technologies» действительно пригодились, когда мне пришлось помешать той гигантской механической медузе разрушить Нью-Йорк, — сказал Джаред с полным ртом креветок в тесте.

Он сделал пометку в голове: позже узнать рецепт. 

— Я уверен, вы будете более чем довольны изобретениями моей команды, доктор Кортез.

Доктор с усмешкой подняла бокал шампанского:

— Уверена, что буду.

— Дело в том, что медуза... 

На его плечо опустилась рука и Дженсен обратился к двум женщинам, с которыми Джаред говорил:

— Очень жаль прерывать вас, дамы, но мистер Падалеки очень срочно мне понадобился. Верну его вам как можно скорее.

— Приятно было поболтать! — быстро проговорил Джаред, пока Дженсен оттаскивал его подальше. — Надо бы обсудить пауков-роботов как-нибудь за обедом!

Кортез улыбнулась и повернулась к своей партнерше, пока Дженсен уволакивал Джареда. Тот сделал бесшумный маневр в сторону подноса с закусками, но был плавно перехвачен Дженсеном прежде, чем успел зацепить очередную креветочную вкуснятину хоть кончиками пальцев.

— Я договорился, чтобы все остатки были доставлены в пентхаус завтра утром, — ответил Дженсен прежде, чем Джаред открыл рот. — А повар согласился приготовить еще, если захочешь.

Джаред счастливо вздохнул при мысли обо всех тех пирожных, ожидающих своего часа быть съеденными. 

— Как бы я без тебя справлялся?

— Ужасно.

Джаред рассмеялся:

— Ух ты, даже не подсластишь пилюлю? — он позволил Дженсену довести себя до конца коридора и спросил. — Что случилось?

Дженсен выглядел возмущенным: 

— Это очень важные люди, Джаред.

— Я заметил.

— Не думаешь, что мог бы придерживаться более подходящих тем для разговора? — спросил он. — Поговори с ними о рынке или о портфелях ценных бумаг, или даже о гольфе, если хочешь чего-то менее официального. Просто будь профессионалом.

— Я абсолютно профессионален, — ответил Джаред. — Посмотри правде в глаза, Дженни…

— Дженсен.

— Людям нравится разнообразие время от времени, — Джаред развел руками и улыбнулся. — Им нравлюсь я.

— Одному Богу известно, почему, — пробормотал себе под нос Дженсен.

— Пути того чувака наверху неисповедимы, — согласился Джаред. — К счастью для меня, эти пути включают в себя вихляние его пресвятой задницы в мою сторону, потому что я всех там сделал. 

Он выдал «Пиф-паф!» и пальцами изобразил пистолеты.

Дженсен покачал головой.

— Ладно,— неохотно согласился Дженсен. — Занимайся своими делами, но, пожалуйста, окажи мне одну услугу.

Джаред оживился:

— Это услуга сексуального характера?

— Нет.

— Черт, — но он все равно слегка поклонился. — Все, что угодно, для лучшего в мире креветкодостающего помощника. Твое желание для меня - закон.

— Правда, что ли? — у Джареда во рту пересохло, когда Дженсен подошел вплотную и снизу вверх посмотрел на него своими огромными оленьими глазами. — Ты серьезно?

В надежде, что услуга может повлечь за собой ужин при свечах (или хотя бы возможность пообжиматься), Джаред горячо закивал:

— На все сто. 

Дженсен улыбнулся:

— Найди другую тему, чтобы завязать разговор. — сказал он без обиняков. — Не совсем профессионально интересоваться у людей, которая из Черепашек Ниндзя их любимая. 

— Но...

Дженсен прищурился. 

— Ладно, — уступил Джаред. — Никаких разговоров о Черепашках Ниндзя. 

Дженсен с облегчением улыбнулся:

— Спасибо.

Он развернулся, направившись обратно на прием, а Джаред смотрел ему вслед, так и не решив, восхищаться или же злиться на ту легкость, с которой Дженсен умеет им манипулировать.

Он задумался, взбесится ли Дженсен, если он перейдет на расспросы про любимых Маленьких Пони.

***

— Большое спасибо шеф-повару, который так вкусно меня кормил весь вечер, — провозгласил Джаред. — Полагаю, и вас тоже, друзья.

Вежливые аплодисменты заполнили зал, и Джаред увидел, как шеф-повар показался из кухни, чтобы в благодарность помахать гостям. Он нырнул обратно еще до того, как аплодисменты утихли, и Джаред вновь обратился к публике.

— И наконец, от имени «Padalecki Industries», хочу поблагодарить всех вас за то, что в этот вечер вы с нами. Приятно было видеть каждого из вас, и я очень высоко ценю вашу поддержку. — Он оглядел зал, и, остановив взгляд на Дженсене, сказал с широкой улыбкой, — Без тебя я бы этого не добился.

Снова раздались аплодисменты, такие же громкие, каких Джаред и ожидал от переполненного зала людей, которые весь вечер ели и пили в свое удовольствие. Поклонившись, Джаред прошелся взад-вперед в ожидании, пока уляжется волнение в зале. 

— А сейчас, дамы и господа, пожалуйста, наслаждайтесь дальнейшим вечером. Лично я собираюсь выставить себя идиотом на танцполе со своим очаровательным помощником Дженсеном, но это ни в коем случае не должно испортить вам ужин.

Смех прокатился среди рассевшихся гостей, и Джаред улыбнулся, когда начала играть группа:

— Еще раз спасибо, люди!

Шум от передвижения засуетившихся гостей уже начинал соперничать с музыкой, по мере того, как они вновь начали оживляться. На мгновение Джаред окинул зал удовлетворенным взглядом и повернулся в поисках Дженсена.

Ему не нужно было далеко ходить: Дженсен стоял на краю танцпола, скрестив руки на груди. Выглядело это как что-то среднее между надувшимся малышом и суровым завучем, что одновременно поражало и немного заводило. Да, неловко получалось.

Дженсен и глазом не моргнул, когда Джаред разбежался и заскользил по гладкой поверхности танцпола. Тот мгновенно затормозил и эффектным жестом предложил ему руку.

— Потанцуешь со мной?

Дженсен не сдвинулся с места. 

— Очаровательный помощник? Мне стоит надеть сексуальные шортики, а ты будешь притворяться, что распиливаешь меня надвое? 

— Это серьезное предложение или...?

Дженсен сердито зыркнул:

— Перегнул? — вздрогнув, спросил Джаред. — Слушай, мне очень жаль. Потанцуешь со мной и позволишь загладить свою вину? — он взмолился, прекрасно зная, как действует его взгляд, — Ну же, Дженсен. Пожалуйста? Посмотри в эти глаза. Разве можно им отказать?

Он едва сдержал триумфальный вопль, когда Дженсен неохотно взял его за руку.

— Ты понимаешь, что вообще-то не щенок, да? — сказал Дженсен, пока Джаред выводил его на танцпол. — Твоя мордашка не так убедительна.

Джаред пожал плечами, положил руку Дженсену на талию и повел его по кругу.

— Но с тобой работает, не так ли?

— Я столько лет живу с тобой, — ответил Дженсен. — Уже растерял весь свой иммунитет. 

Глаза Джареда расширились:

— Что? Твой иммунн... — остановив внезапно нахлынувшие воспоминания о последнем разе, когда Дженсен, по недосмотру, отравился вместо него, он сказал смущенно. — Это метафора, да?

Жалость во взгляде Дженсена продержалась недолго, и Джаред последовал туда, куда вел его Дженсен, перехватывая руки и заставляя двигаться в такт музыке. 

— Если мы собираемся это делать, по крайней мере, можем сделать как следует.

Слишком занятый обдумыванием замечания Дженсена про иммуннитет, Джаред смущенно спросил:

— Подожди, ты только что сказал, что я взял тебя измором?

— Нет, я сказал, что ты танцуешь, как жираф под анальгетиками, и возможно, должен попытаться двигаться более изящно, — ответил Дженсен. — Разве что в первый раз я выразился более дипломатично. 

— Нет, нет, до этого, — произнес Джаред. Претензии по поводу жирафовых танцев были не новы. — Ты сказал, что я лишил тебя иммунитета! На языке Дженсена это: «Мужик, я бы хотел заполучить кусочек этой сладкой попки».

Дженсен скривился:

— Могу поклясться, что никогда не выражал подобных чувств.

— Но хотел! — победно выкрикнул Джаред. — Тебе хотелось поиметь ее как в последний раз. 

Дженсен зажмурился:

— О, Господи.

— Хотел прокатиться, как на пони.

— Пожалуйста, прекрати.

— Хотел билет в первый класс этого поезда люб...

Дженсен накрыл его губы своими до того, как он закончил.

Как бы Джаред ни представлял себе поцелуи с Дженсеном, ни одна фантазия не предполагала такого увязания в, как его ни называй, сексуальном влечении. К тому времени, когда Джаред снова смог думать верхним мозгом, Дженсен уже вырвался, оставив его изумленно разевать рот, и снова повел их по танцполу. 

— Я... Ты только что меня поцеловал?

— И ничего-то от тебя не скрыть, — безэмоционально ответил Дженсен.

Тем не менее его губы дернулись в улыбке. 

Джаред, закружив их, остановился и наклонил голову, пока они практически не уткнулись друг в друга носом.

— Ты только что меня поцеловал. Ты. Мистер Совершенство.

— Мистер Эклз.

Джаред улыбнулся:

— Умник, — он скользнул ладонями вниз, на мгновение сжав задницу Дженсена, и спросил, — Итак, нам теперь можно целоваться? Что заставило тебя передумать? — Он сделал паузу. — Ты ведь не какой-нибудь шейпшифтер в облике Дженсена, нет? Потому что, если это так, учти, так поступают одни мудаки.

— Я не шейпшифтер, — уверил Дженсен. — И это началось совсем недавно.

Джаред моргнул:

— Серьезно?

— Полагаю, не стоит удивляться, что ты ничего не замечал, — произнес Дженсен. — То есть, весь город в тебя влюблен. Одним больше - одним меньше...

— Но ты же Дженсен, — ошеломленно ответил Джаред. — Ты не должен в меня влюбляться.

Дженсен выглядел так, словно пытался побороть усмешку:

— А что же я должен был делать?

— Честно? Осуждать мой образ жизни.

Дженсен улыбнулся, поправляя джаредову бабочку. Обняв его за шею, он прижался плотнее и прошептал:

— Я отлично умею делать несколько дел одновременно. 

То, что возбуждающее воздействие подобного обещания было в порядке вещей, недвусмысленно говорило об их отношениях.

— Думаю, нам стоит это проверить. 

Дженсен согласно хмыкнул:

— Тщательно.

— Ты же знаешь, как сильно я люблю науку.

На этот раз Джаред все же успел закончить предложение, прежде чем Дженсен притянул его за поцелуем. Не собираясь прохлопать еще одну возможность, Джаред жадно ответил, почти отрывая Дженсена от земли, когда притянул его ближе к себе, чтобы прижаться губами.

Дженсен счастливо, совсем – не – безнадежно выдохнул ему в губы, и Джаред при первой же возможности скользнул языком меж его губ, переступая последний барьер. Он чувствовал на себе взгляды людей в центре оживленного танцпола, но не смог заставить себя волноваться по этому поводу, пока вылизывал рот Дженсена. 

Он был миллиардером, борющимся с преступностью, черт подери. И мог обжиматься со своим помощником, сколько захочет. На своей-то собственной вечеринке!

Он провел рукой по спине Дженсена, стараясь облапить как можно больше. Он хотел покрыть его отметинами, усыпав ключицы, тазовые косточки и бедра следами поцелуев, на тот случай, если у кого-то еще остаются сомнения, насколько серьезно у него с Дженсеном. Стало даже неловко от того, как затвердел его член при одной только мысли о Дженсене в его постели, взъерошенном и помятом, впервые за все свое идеальное существование. При этой мысли Джаред обхватил его щеку ладонью, чтобы приподнять подбородок, и углубил поцелуй.

Кожа Дженсена под ладонью была горячей, и Джаред не смог сдержать беспомощного хныканья, когда сообразил, что ощущает, как Дженсен покраснел. Они находились здесь, среди множества друзей, клиентов и сановников, пришедших явно не за тем, чтобы любоваться, как Джаред зацеловывает Дженсена до потери сознания. А благовоспитанный жар дженсеновского смущения под ладонью только усиливал желание его целовать.

Тем не менее, он не мог удержаться от желания видеть, поэтому неохотно отстранился, чтобы посмотреть на Дженсена. Его глаза горели, но щеки горели ярче, окрашенные розовым оттенком стыдливого удовольствия, и, прежде чем спросить, Джаред подарил ему еще один быстрый поцелуй:

— Ты как?

Дженсен прочистил горло и поправил свой пиджак:

— В порядке.

— Уверен? — поддразнил Джаред. — Кажется, ты слегка покраснел, Эклз.

— Со мной все нормально, — повторил тот. Вопреки уверениям, он сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы прийти в себя, прежде чем взглянуть поверх джаредова плеча. — Я должен сходить напомнить о себе шеф-повару.

Мысль о том, чтобы отпустить Дженсена от себя, совсем не была удачной.

— Серьезно?

— Я делал свое дело, когда мир был в шаге от ядерного апокалипсиса, — спокойно ответил Дженсен. — Не думаю, что один поцелуй способен помешать моей работе.

— Чувак, а ты умеешь взбодрить.

Дженсен закатил глаза:

— Не думаю, что твоему самолюбию нужна моя помощь.

— О, еще как нужна, — произнес Джаред, пододвигаясь вновь. — Много-много помощи.

Глаза Дженсена расширились, когда Джаред закружил его, обхватил со спины и с легкостью откинул назад, опуская. Наклонив голову, чтобы прижаться губами, Джаред неторопливо целовал его, чувствуя, как напряжение покидает тело Дженсена с каждым проскальзыванием их языков, пока он, наконец, не поверил, что Джаред его не уронит.

Увидеть ошеломленный взгляд Дженсена, когда он поставил его на ноги, было сплошным удовольствием. Как правило, Дженсен выглядел так, когда пытался оставаться в сознании, получив сильный удар по голове, но Джаред решил, что намного приятнее видеть его таким в более мирных обстоятельствах.

Восстановив равновесие, Дженсен заморгал.

— Как там твое эго?

— Пульсирует.

На лице Дженсена вновь появился знакомый осуждающий взгляд:

— Шикарно, — отметил он, похлопав Джареда по груди. — Ты бы лед туда приложил что ли, пока я схожу – поговорю с шеф-поваром.

Без дальнейших романтических сантиментов, он пересек танцпол, и Джаред с усмешкой крикнул ему вслед: 

— Люблю тебя!

Он по-прежнему был убежден, что ответный безнадежный взгляд был своего рода эквивалентом к «Я тоже тебя люблю», если перевести на дженсеновский.

Они определенно займутся сексом в лимузине по дороге домой.


End file.
